Anything For You
by Evie-Chan589
Summary: Gaara is delighted to have the wealthy, popular, and good-looking Uchiha Sasuke as his first boyfriend. So delighted he'd do anything to keep him happy. Anything. SasuGaa


"After you," Sasuke smiled, opening the door to his house and motioning widely to his boyfriend.

"Thanks." Gaara grinned at the other boy, practically prancing into the large, ornate living room. He had been going out with Uchiha Sasuke who, at age eighteen, was two years his junior. They had started dating nearly three weeks now but he still hadn't gotten used to any of it. His boyfriend's stunning good looks, quick kisses in the hallways, long kisses in the bathroom stall, sitting at the jock table, constant compliments, it was all so new and delightful to the former outcast.

Garara used to be the boy sitting by himself in the lunch room, reading a book, listening to music, never talking, never seen with any friends. Then came the spring semester of his sophomore year. He had managed to squeeze his way into an AP class, which included students from all grades, and as coincidence would have it he was seated next to the most handsome, not to mention wealthiest, boy at his school: Uchiha Sasuke.

The two had hit it off almost immediately, Sasuke enticed by Gaara's angel-esque good looks and Gaara charmed by Sasuke's outgoing, confident nature. It wasn't long at all before Sasuke asked Gaara to accompany him to a movie.

When they first started going out Gaara was shy, reluctant to receive any physical affection and barely able to make eye contact when complimented, but by the end of their first week together he was kissing, snuggling, and strutting through the hallways like he'd been doing it his whole life. It was wonderful, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

The redhead dropped his dingy blue messenger bag next to the door, kicking off his nondescript sneakers into the pile of gorgeous hundred dollar shoes that belonged to the rest of Sasuke's family.

The Uchiha closed the thick oak door firmly behind himself, carefully placing his things alongside Gaara's.

"You hungry?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Thirsty?"

Gaara shook his head again.

Sasuke grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him up against his body in a familiar show of possession. "Then what do you want to do?"

The redhead smiled, touching his hands lightly to Sasuke's hips. "Lets watch TV…" he murmured, looking over towards where he knew the den was, green eyes glimmering mischievously. He had just recently gotten the hang of making out and was eager to test his new skills.

Sasuke grinned right back, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the den. The moment they stepped through the threshold Sasuke grabbed Gaara, swooping him quickly up into his arms honeymoon-style.

"Hey!" Gaara threw his arm's around the older boys neck, "you'd better not drop me!"

Sasuke laughed, "how could I? You weigh like three pounds." He spun in a circle, sending Gaara's slender legs swinging and narrowly avoiding a near-by bookcase, "light as a feather."

Gaara smiled, pecking Sasuke on the cheek, "you're so strong," he muttered nuzzling him playfully.

Sasuke chuckled, a spark of lust flashing across his face. He walked over to a soft leather couch located snugly in the corner of the room facing a flat screen TV and tossed the petite redhead unceremoniously onto the cushions.

Gaara quickly scrambled into a sitting position, pulling his tee shirt, which had flown up to chest level, back down so it covered his stomach.

"Aw, now why would you do that?" Sasuke sat next to him, pushing his hand under the garment, "you have such a cute belly."

Gaara smiled inching next to the dark haired boy and putting an arm around his waist, a content smile tugging at his lips. Sasuke was so sweet, being around him always made Gaara happy.

The redhead rested his cheek on the Uchiha's broad chest, staring comfortably out across the room. They sat like that for a moment before Sasuke's fingers started ghosting lightly over the skin of Gaara's upper arm, sending pleasant chills down his spine.

"You are so beautiful," the Uchiha murmured, moving his lips right next to the other boy's ear.

Gaara giggled and squirmed, "that tickles!"

"What? This?" Sasuke smirked, grabbing a hold of Gaara's face and blowing a soft stream of air onto his earlobe.

"Yes, that!" Gaara practically squealed, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his boyfriend's grasp, "stop!"

Sasuke laughs, grabbing Gaara's wrists and pinning them over his head as he straddled the smaller boy. "How about this? Does it tickle?" He buries his face right under Gaara's jawbone and breathes out warm air heavily.

"Ah! You evil bastard!" Gaara continued his useless struggle, kicking his feet against the couch and laughing while he tried his best to pretend he wasn't enjoying Sasuke's torture.

The Uchiha chuckles, planting a soft kiss on Gaara's neck before pulling away to look into light green eyes, "you really are beautiful."

Gaara blushed, unable to suppress a giddy smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, doll," Sasuke pecked him on the lips, eyes darkening seductively as his hands trailed down Gaara's slim waist, "that's what boyfriends do."

Gaara felt a sudden rush of warmth, rocketing forward to press his lips against Sasuke's. He loved to hear that word: boyfriend. The finality of it all, he was Sasuke's and Sasuke's was his. The thought never failed to turn him into a giggling schoolgirl.

Sasuke grinned against his mouth, grabbing the back of Gaara's head and pushing him back into the soft cushions as he abruptly deepened the kiss, tongue prodding into the boy's open mouth while his hands crept beneath his shirt.

The redhead beneath him made a small startled noise, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders as he tried his best to be accommodate the rapidly invading tongue, pale skin prickling with goosebumps when skilled fingers tickled the base of his spine.

Sasuke used the edge of a nearby coffee table as leverage to push himself up and to the side, pinning Gaara beneath his larger, more muscular body. His hands moved up further, massaging the muscles between the redhead's shoulder blades as his knee forced its way between slightly parted thighs.

Gaara groaned softly, letting his arms relax into a loose loop about Sasuke's shoulders as his head dropped back, giving the older boy full access to his throat. Access which was shamelessly taken advantage of with lips, teeth, and tongue as Sasuke continued pushing himself against the smaller boy, pinching one nipple roughly between two fingers.

Gaara yelped, head snapping up. This was new to him.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke pulled away, looking at him with thinly veiled lust, "doesn't that feel good?"

"I-um, yeah…" Gaara blushed, he hated those times when he revealed his inexperience to Sasuke.

The Uchiha smirked, "then just relax and enjoy this." He moved back down, nipping at the junction between neck and shoulder before falling back into full on sucking, leaving dark red marks in his wake.

"Okay," Gaara flopped back into position, all too happy to comply. He ran his hands lightly along Sasuke's back, down to his hips, back up, down again, lightly touching his bottom, quickly back up to his shoulders.

Sasuke chuckled, "c'mon, baby don't be scared," he ground his hips violently forward, "give back a little."

Gaara took a deep breath, bringing his hands back down Sasuke's body to grab a handful of perfectly toned athletic butt. He smiled as Sasuke rocked his hips back and forth into his palm.

"That's nice, sweet heart, now how about you move forward?" Judging by Sasuke's tone he was really getting into the moment but Gaara was reluctant to follow. Sasuke sensed this.

"Oh c'mon, I've done so much for you," he kissed him lightly, "please?"

Gaara bit his lower lip, feeling guilty.

'Sasuke shouldn't have to ask for me to do these things…'

He moved his hands forward, letting his fingers brush lightly over the tent in the older boy's pants before starting to rub his inner thighs.

"Ah, yes," Sasuke moved back down to give Gaara another hickey, "more."

The redhead groped awkwardly at Sasuke's package, "like this?"

"Yes," he moaned, "but harder."

Gaara obeyed, moving up to kiss Sasuke again. The Uchiha grunted softly, pushing the fabric of Gaara's shirt up right under his arms and letting his hands roam freely.

"Mm, Sasuke…" Gaara shivered a little, undoing the button on Sasuke's pants with a proud smile, "is this what you want?"

Indigo eyes flashed seductively, "you're getting the hang of this now," he moaned, moving his hand away from Gaara's chest to pull his erection out of his pants. "Now touch it."

Gaara once again did as he was told, grabbing a hold of the base and squeezing his way up to the tip.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Gaara's hand, forcing it away from his length. "You're being so nice to me, I want to repay the favor." He grinned devilishly, unbuttoning Gaara's pants and scooting to the back of the couch where he preceeded to yank the garment off, along with boxers, in one giant tug.

Gaara's face turned as red as his hair as his hands flew down to cover his excitement.

"There's no need for that," Sasuke shoved his hands to the side, "you're perfect." He leaned forward and kissed the head of the boy's weeping erection.

Gaara jumped, gripping the couch with white knuckles. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Sasuke smirked, "don't be scared, this is going to be fun." He moved forward, enveloping the head of Gaara's manhood and sucking painfully hard.

"Oh, God…" The smaller boy moaned, tightening the death grip he had on the couch's soft leather.

Sasuke pushed his head down to the base and then quickly back up so his mouth was empty.

"You like that?"

Gaara nodded.

"Say it."

"I-I liked that. Please don't stop."

Sasuke eyes him. "Liked what?" He asks 'innocently'.

Gaara pouts at him with a mixture of annoyance and embarresment, "you know..."

"Do I?"

"Yes!" Gaara yanks harder on his hair, trying to force him back down, "yes you do!"

"No. Not until you tell me." He smirks.

Gaara sighs with defeat, "I liked…that."

"What's that? Tell me, _Gaara_."

He looked uncomfortably away from Sasuke's eyes, "when you suck my dick."

"When I what? Speak up."

""NO! You heard me the first time." Gaara didn't like this game.

The Uchiha chuckled and moved back down to envelope the length once again, his tongue swirling around and around it as his head gravitated downwards painfully slow.

Gaara grabbed impatiently onto silky black locks, pushing him forward eagerly. Sasuke laughed around his member making pleasant vibration shoot from his groin to the pit of his stomach.

"Mmm, that's feels so good!" Gaara whimpered, rocking his hips as best he could into the warm cavern of Sasuke's mouth.

The Uchiha frowned, pushing down on his thighs and rubbing gently at soft skin while he held the squirming boy still.

Gaara protested this by tugging even harder on dark hair and whimpering. Sasuke responded to the boy's quiet complaints by sucking even harder, bobbing his head up and down the length with vigor.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Gaara moaned, cupping Sasuke's cheeks and gazing at him adoringly through hazy green eyes. The Uchiha raised his eyes to meet his gaze and winked, brushing his teeth lightly against the boy's erection, just hard enough to send jolts of adrenaline rushing through him.

"Sasuke!" Gaara cried out, "I'm so close!"

The older boy laughed again, squeezing his eyes shut so he could focus all his energy on violent deepthroating.

"SASUKE!' The redhead cried out one last time, bucking desperately against restraining hands as he came.

The Uchiha swallowed quickly, sitting up and examining his boyfriend while he wiped the corners of his mouth clean.

Gaara had flopped back against the couch, lying flat on his back and panting. His cheeks were tinged pink, his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were closed, happy unshed tears clinging to his lashes. He looked so adorable Sasuke just couldn't resist kissing him again.

Gaara kissed back eagerly, hands seeking out the soft material of Sasuke's shirt as he pulled him closer. The older boy pulled away to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. "It's my turn now."

Gaara blinked, "huh?"

Sasuke sat up, pulling Gaara's shirt up over his head. The boy just looked at him apprehensively. He was tired, and he didn't think he had it in him to put someone else's privates in his mouth.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke smiled, "you don't really have to do anything, just lie on your back and look pretty."

The young redhead's apprehension only grew. "Why?"

The Uchiha smirked, pulling a small tube of lube from his pocket and handing it to Gaara as if it were the answer to his question. Gaara stared first at the bottle, and then back at his boyfriend.

"I'm confused."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "God you're naïve. Put that stuff on me." He grabbed his dick and crawled over so he was straddling Gaara's knees.

"Oh…" Gaara was still slightly lost but at least now he had some orders. He flicked the cap off the small yellow bottle and squeezed out a hearty amount of clear goo. He rubbed it between his two hands, eyes widening with surprise when he felt it start to heat up.

It took an encouraging kiss from Sasuke before Gaara's hands were back on his erection, running up and down and coating it with a thick layer of warm gel. Sasuke moaned and Gaara squeezed harder, assuming the older boy was ready to see this hand-job to conclusion.

Much to his surprise Sasuke once again pushed Gaara's hands away.

"Lie back down," he ordered.

Gaara reluctantly did as he was told, unsure of where this was going to lead.

"Sasuke, I don't know about this…" Gaara held onto his shoulders painfully tight, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

"Hush." Sasuke ordered, throwing the lube off to the side and gripping Gaara's hips.

The redhead squirmed, "just wait a minute, I need to think."

"HUSH." Sasuke repeated, this time sounding less kind as he positioned himself.

Gaara fearfully obeyed, laying his head back on the armrest of the couch and preparing for the worst. Nothing came. Instead, Sasuke leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"Don't be scared, this'll feel good, I promise."

Gaara cracked an eye open and tried to smile, "o-okay."

The older boy grabbed Gaara's legs, pulling one up and to the side so it was resting on the back of the couch and pushing the other off the couch completely. His hands settled on slim hips as he started inching his pelvis forward.

Gaara whimpered softly, now understanding exactly where this was going.

'Am I ready to lose my virginity?' It was too late to wonder as Sasuke abruptly thrusted inside of him.

"AH! Sasuke that hurts!" Gaara put two hands on the Uchiha's chest and tried to shove him off.

"Shh," Sasuke soothed, kissing him lightly on the forehead, "I'm going to be gentle." He pushed the boy back onto his back, further establishing his dominance.

Gaara closed his eyes, clutching onto his boyfriend's shoulders as the other boy started setting a steady pace. Sasuke's hips rocked back and forth, slowly, gently, and after a few minutes the small whimpers stopped leaking out of Gaara and his teeth eased the hold they had previously held on his lower lip.

"See? It's not so bad." Sasuke kissed him again, "now get ready because things are going to start speeding up." The Uchiha pulled back a little, only to slam back in harder than he ever had before.

The redhead yelped and tried once again to push his boyfriend away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Cut that out," he snapped, silky voice taking on an angry tone Gaara had never heard before. He cringed, immediately stopping his struggles and flopping back in defeat.

'I need to calm down, Sasuke's just asking me to be as nice to him as he is to me.'

The Uchiha smiled happily at the smaller boy's submissive behavior, continuing to thrust into the warm, tight haven that was Gaara's ass.

The more the older boy thrusted the tighter Gaara closed his eyes, willing for the return of the sweet, gentle Sasuke he had known before this. That Sasuke appeared to have disappeared though as the merciless onslaught continued. Gaara could feel hot heavy breaths on his face, could hear the dirty things Sasuke called out to him.

"Mm, so tight, you're so fucking tight." A kiss landed on his slightly parted lips, "I've wanted this for so long…damn tease, made me wait," another kiss, this one was sloppier. The harder Sasuke thrusted the more he said, his breathing became ragged, his grip painfully tight. Gaara couldn't stand it.

"Sa-sasuke!" he yelled out, leaning up to try to talk to his boyfriend, "stop!"

Sasuke just grunted, shoving Gaara's head back down, "be quiet, just be quiet, baby I'm almost there."

Gaara's fingers clutched helplessly at Sasuke's expensive blue polo, eyes clamped shut.

'This hurts, this isn't fun, please end…' he repeated the mantra over and over in his head as the Uchiha thrusted relentlessly, hand gripping his hips with bruising force.

A moment later there was a loud yell from Sasuke and something warm and wet was seeping into Gaara. He sighed with relief when Sasuke pulled out.

"That was so nice," the raven murmured, kissing up from Gaara's collarbone to his cheek, "thank you."

Gaara gave a shaky smile, sitting up with a wince, "I'm glad I could do something for you."

Sasuke's eyes flashed happily and he kissed Gaara again, zipping his pants back again. "You're so sweet."

The redhead looked away timidly, reaching for his discarded clothing and exhaustedly redressing while Sasuke watched him. Once he was done he turned to meet that dark gaze.

The Uchiha grabbed him, pulling him into a close hug and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you."

Gaara let himself melt into the embrace, savoring the gentle warmth,

"I love you too."

---

This was a request from BlackAngel1994, I hope I did a good job. And many thanks to my friend Bluechii2k3 for helping me write the blowjob scene. I suggest you all go check out her page here on ff(dot)net.

For all you who were on ff(dot)net yesterday you'd know that I posted a new "story" explaining how I was now taking requests to try to overcome the writer's block that's been plaguing me. Well, I was absolutely bombarded with PM's and reviews so I had to take it down. I'm still trying my best to fulfill requests but I'm not going to be able to get to all of them because

A few of the ideas I received weren't one shots

Not nearly enough detail in the request (I only asked for the pairing and whether or not it was consensual, people come on!)

Or

The characters aren't from Naruto. I only write Naruto fanfiction and I'm sorry, but I don't think Kyubi is a viable character.

I'm still open to requests if anybody out there has a story they're dying to read. Please review this one shot and tell me what you think, I never thought I'd be writing SasuGaa and I'll admit it was choppy in some places.

XOXO Evie

REVIEW


End file.
